A War of Secret and Silence
by silvervixen18
Summary: It was happening again....she had to do something... it couldn't be repeated.....she finally made a decision and called to her side friends and allies long forgotten...together they built a secret that would soon be tested... But the question is...were th
1. Default Chapter

A War of Secret and Silence  
  
By: Charity and Littlean9el22  
  
Rating: PG (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: **Standard**  
  
Prologue  
  
The year is A.C. 200. It's been three years of peace since Mari Maea but no one expected or knew that it would soon be destroyed. A secret organization was slowly forming by an evil and cruel mind. Its intent to one day take control over all civilization once and for all. The time has sadly come and the organization is ready to strike it deadly blow.  
  
However, the Earth and Colonies are not as defenseless as they seem. Relena Dorlian came to terms with her pacifism ways and knew she could not let the people be subject to any threat. Dismissing her naivety of everlasting peace she called to her side some friends long forgotten by the world to aid her in her plot. Being sufficiently skilled and well knowledgeable herself along with her friends would start a defense of their own. One, which would ensure the safety of her people and a defense for the world. Placing her trust in her heart and friendship she built up a secret organization of her own.  
  
*Sorry for it being so short but it is just a prologue! Hehe..anywho. Thanx for reading I will have more out soon!  
  
Review at MoonQueen23@aol.com!!  
  
-Charity 


	2. It Starts

Title: A War of Secret and Silence  
  
Author: Charity & littlean9el22  
  
Rating: PG (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: Theses things are so annoying. No I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing blah, blah, blah, and more blah! Anywho thanx for readin' and enjoy!  
  
~~Chapter 1~~  
  
The sound of an applauding crowd echoed behind Relena Dorlian as she walked off the stage. Secretly smirking to her self, delighting in the fact she had just delivered a successful speech to the world leaders. The soft click of her high heels on the cold floor was the only thing audible as she walked to a conference room that was located just in back of the big assembly room.  
  
Walking through the magnificent oak doors to her desk seemingly not noticing the small figure occupying the left side of the room. Plopping her self down in her comfortable chair Relena let her head loll back resting on the top of her chair. Though looking completely relaxed her loud yet pleasant voice suddenly cleared the room of its silence, " What do you have to report Silver Wing?"  
  
Chuckling to itself the figure slowly and stealthily slid from the shadows into view, now showing a woman. " You never miss anything do you Relena?"  
  
"I can't afford to anymore." Came the quick reply while Relena lifted her head and fixed her gaze onto a pair of heavenly blue eyes.  
  
Without missing a beat the woman started to speak, " It has been confirmed, they are near and will be ready to strike at any moment. The only problem is we do not know if they will strike in the near future or later on."   
  
Sighing Relena stood to her full height taking in all the information. Looking dead straight into Silver Wing's eyes, with all seriousness displayed on her face. " We must be ready. But the question is are we? Are we truly?"  
  
" No one can ever truly be ready for war Relena. The smallest things can tip the scale either way ", came the silvery yet wise reply. Nodding to her friend in acceptance Relena sat down in her chair once again while Silver Wing's eyes had never left her form.   
  
Her gaze returning to her friend, " I will be there in a few days." Smiling to Relena with a curt nod she left the room as swiftly and quietly as she came.  
  
Outside Silver Wing climbed onto the smooth seat of her motorcycle sitting for just a moment.Finally she Let out a long exasperated breath of air that spoke of the many obstacles she had faced and the ones she knew she soon will . The engine suddenly jumped to life with a loud and lion like roar as she rode away into the arms of the night. Where she goes remains a mystery to many, not that anyone really knows of her existence. Though the only one who truly knows still connected to the outside world was Relena Dorlian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt so free with the soft yet harsh wind that caressed and snaked past her body knowing and daring any one to touch her here. Which is why she loved her motorcycle so much, never letting anyone ride it. Then again no one had ever dared to ride it she thought to herself while a smirk played on her lips. She had never had much normality in her life, especially now, and reveled every minute of it! This was her kind of life. A life of secret and silence.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The luminous moon and the soft lights on her motorcycle were her only guidance as she maneuvered her way on the many twist and turns of the hidden roads, towards her final destination. Abruptly stopping in front of a tree no different from the rest to the average eye. Gracefully she slid of the motorcycle with natural ease and then she what seemed as almost mechanically made her way to a particular tree. In a flash she had tapped the tree and hopped back on her ride, racing off into the night once more. Not far down the rode a perfectly normal looking hill which, sat among many others, slowly opened a side of its face with not a sound to be heard. Then the sound of an engine disrupted this mysterious happening.  
  
Silver Wing spotted her destination with keen and accurate sureness. With no intention of stopping she headed strait into the open hillside and just as it had done before it quickly closed without a sound, masking the noise of the engine. Then, all was quiet except for the natural sounds of the forest.  
  
Hey! How did ya'll like it? Questions? Comments? Tips? Email me at Moon Queen23@aol.com or charityheart619@yahoo.com Thanx Ja!  
  
~~Charity 


End file.
